DBZ Funnies
by The Flying Lion
Summary: Just four random funny stuff that happen in DBZ *do not take too seriously. OOCness. Funny stuff*


**Lion: Random funnies for DBZ. Go the ideas from watching the anime over again and needed to post it up. I've been rewatching all my favorite anime like Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Naruto. So I've been kinda hyped on all the classic stuff. I'm like at the end of the Buu saga and man do I remember it all fondly. So here you folks go.**

**PS: Not all dialogue is completely accurate. It is fairly similar to the FUNimation dub of DBZ as best as I could remember it.**

**PSS: The characters are out of character. So don't complain about "Oh Goku would never say that!" or something else. Though I can't really force you to say they wouldn't since after all it's your opinion and… meh. Say what you want.**

**DISCLAIM3R: The Flying Lion does not own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. they are respectively owned by Toriyama Akira, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, FUNimation entertainment in North America, and all the people that contributed to its awesomeness (Sweet!).**

* * *

><p>"Trunks is going to pulverize this noisy fool!" Vegeta remarked watching Mr. Satan about to fight his awesome son Trunks. After all, he was the son of the Prince of all Saiyans, so he was SURE to pwn everyone.<p>

It was at the same time Videl looked curiously at the Saiyan. Thankfully Gohan stepped in the way.

"AH HA HA HA! Oh what a crazy funny guy, eh Vegeta? You should be a comedian!" Gohan side stepped in front of the Prince of Saiyans. Everyone was staring at Gohan oddly. The dorky teenager just kept up the act.

"AHAHAH HE was jokin' jokin'! AHAH!"

Goku then had enough and stood forward. "Gohan?"

"Yes father?" Gohan asked.

"Listen, I know you've been through a lot since you were a child, me leaving you to be trained by a green fellow, then coming back only to leave you again to be killed by another green fellow... But I didn't realize it derailed you to being retarded."

"Dad, I'm not retarded-!"

Vegeta then decided to step in. "What's your favorite food?"

"Sushi samples." Gohan answered.

Goku grabbed his head in panic. "Fuck we lost him!"

* * *

><p>"My mother sent me here from the future. She said you were someone I could depend on."<p>

"Woah. I know your mom. So like, do I know her now or later?"

Trunks points over at the Z fighters. "She's standing over there."

"BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER!" Goku falls back in shock.

Piccolo freaks out as his ultra bad ass hearing caught that sentence.

"Hey, I thought I heard Goku call out my name!" Bulma remarks.

"That guy just pointed his finger and Kakarot fell down!"...

Vegeta's thoughts _'I must learn this finger technique so I may eliminate Kakarot when the time is right...'_

* * *

><p>And now we take you to the Dragon Ball corner. Here we have our best at the jokes. How good is the Prince of Saiyans humor? Well it's hilarious!<p>

"How many Saiyans does it take to screw in a light bulb? Answer: None! We Saiyans are warriors! We leave menial tasks to inferior races-like you puny humans! Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Crowd is silent. Goku is clapping his hands.

"Ha ha! Same old Vegeta huh?"

* * *

><p>Gohan is flying in to the fight. Goten, Trunks, Mr. Satan, Dende, and Piccolo can spot him from the ground. He is so epic as he is nearing the group at amazing super fast speed.<p>

Trunks: Look to the sky it's a bird.

Piccolo: It's a person who can't dodge.

Mr. Satan: It looks like a nerd.

Goten: It's Gohan!

Gohan: Damn it Goten!

* * *

><p>"So kid, you want to fight Majin Buu?" Buu asks awesomely.<p>

"Fight you? I have reinforcements. He is the most destructive, most evil killer in the world. Master of dodging and swiftness. He makes your attacks look like turtle punches." Gohan says throwing the bubble gum looking dude off guard.

Buu grabs his head widening his eyes. "Christ, who is this guy? He must be ultra mega awesome!"

"You bet he is! He's the strongest fighter you'll ever see! His awesomeness is so powerful that you'll go blind just watching him! And the blind will regain sight in his glory! "

"I'M HERE GUYS!" Krillin shows up.

Gohan's thoughts: _'FUCK we're screwed!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Lion: That's all I got. Tee hee :D<strong>


End file.
